monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam Tours (2018)
In 2018 Monster Jam will have a second series of points tours, 1 Arena tour and 4 Stadium tours. All tour champions will recive an automatic invite to World Finals XIX. Arena Tour Stops 'Charlotte, NC: Spectrum Center Albany, NY: Times Union Center Southaven, MS: Landers Center (First Time for Monster Jam) Greenville, SC: Bon Secours Wellness Arena Columbia, SC: Colonial Life Arena Wichita, KS: Intrust Bank Arena Hidalgo, TX: State Farm Arena Tupelo, MS: Bancorp South Arena Pensacola, FL: Pensacola Bay Center Toledo, OH: Huntington Center Competitors Grave Digger #28: Pablo Huffaker Northern Nightmare: Cam McQueen Scooby-Doo: Linsey Read Monster Mutt: Kevin Crocker Stinger Unleashed: Zane Rettew Master of Disaster: Tom Herzog Nitro Menace: Darren Migues Jail Bird: Kaylyn Migues Stadium Tour #1 Stops Toronto, ON, Canada: Rogers Centre (2 events) San Antonio, TX: Alamodome (2 events) Houston, TX #1: NRG Stadium Detroit, MI #1: Ford Field Arlington, TX: AT&T Stadium Oklahoma City, OK: Chesapeake Energy Arena (8 trucks only) Anaheim, CA: Angel Stadium of Anaheim (2 events) El Paso, TX: UTEP Sun Bowl (2 events, championship weekend) Competitors ''' '1. Grave Digger #29: Randy Brown 2. Son-Uva Digger: Ryan Anderson 3. VP Racing Fuel's the Mad Scientist: Lee O'Donnell 4. Gas Monkey Garage: BJ Johnson 5. Dragon: Jon Zimmer 6. Scooby-Doo: Haley Gauley 7. Black Stallion: Mike Vaters 8. Overkill Evolution: Mikey Vaters II 9. Barbarian: Devin Jones 10. Xtreme Diesel: Dave Radzierez/ Tim Mente (Toronto fill-in) 11. Bounty Hunter: Austin Minton 12. Iron Outlaw: Mike Christensen 13. Raminator: Mark Hall (San Antonio and New Orleans only) 14. Rammunition: Mat Dishman 15. Hotsy: Kurt Kraehmer Stadium Tour #2 '''Stops' New Orleans, LA: Mercedes-Benz Superdome Tampa, FL: Raymond James Stadium Indianapolis, IN: Lucas Oil Stadium Worcester, MA: DCU Center (8 trucks only) Jacksonville, FL: EverBank Field St. Louis, MO: The Dome at America's Center Detroit, MI: Ford Field Competitors ''' 1. Grave Digger #33: Morgan Kane 2. Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk 3. Mutant (Ford): Coty Saucier 4. Soldier Fortune: Chad Fortune 5. El Toro Loco: Becky McDonough 6. FS1 Cleatus: Marc McDonald 7. Bounty Hunter: Jim Creten 8. Scarlet Bandit: Dawn Creten 9. Saigon Shaker: Ryan Disharoon 10. Slinger: Scott Hartsock 11. Bad News Travels Fast: Brandon Derrow 12. Raminator: Mark Hall 13. Earth Shaker: Steven Thompson 14. Zombie: Travis Mowery Stadium Tour #3 '''Stops Tampa, FL: Raymond James Stadium Orlando, FL: Camping World Stadium San Diego, CA: Petco Park Anaheim, CA: Angel Stadium of Anaheim Oakland, CA: Oakland Alameda Coliseum (2 events) Nampa, ID: Ford Idaho Center (8 trucks only) Vancouver, BC, Canada: Pacific National Exhibition (8 trucks only) Reno, NV: Reno Sparks Livestock Events Center (8 trucks only) Competitors ''' 1. Grave Digger #27: Charlie Pauken 2. Max-D #8: Tom Meents 3. Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow 4. El Toro Loco: Chuck Werner 5. Brodozer (Zombie until further notice): Colt Stephens 6. Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly 7. Obsessed: Eric Swanson 8. Time Flys: Kelvin Ramer 9. Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer 10. Scooby- Doo: John Gordon 11. Pirate's Curse: Cory Rummell 12. Over Bored: Jamey Garner 13. Devastator: Aaron Basl 14. The Black Pearl: Cole Venard 15. Bounty Hunter: Jim Creten (Tampa only) 16. Scarlet Bandit: Dawn Creten (Tampa only) Stadium Tour #4 '''Stops Anaheim, CA: Angel Stadium of Anaheim San Diego, CA: Petco Park Anaheim, CA: Angel Stadium of Anaheim Glendale, AZ: University of Phoenix Stadium Houston, TX: NRG Stadium Miami, FL: Marlins Park (2 events) (first time venue) Atlanta, GA: Mercedes-Benz Stadium (2 events) Biloxi, MS: Mississippi Coast Coliseum (8 trucks only) Raleigh, NC: PNC Arena (8 trucks only) Competitors ''' 1. Grave Digger: Adam Anderson 2. Max-D #6: Neil Elliot 3. Mutant (Cadillac): Todd LeDuc 4. Megalodon: Alex Blackwell 5. Whiplash: Brianna Mahon 6. Great Clips Mohawk Warrior: Bryce Kenny 7. Avenger: Jim Koehler 8. Monster Mutt Rottweiler: Brad Allen 9. Stone Crusher: Steve Sims 10. El Toro Loco: Bryan Wright 11. The Xtermigator: JR McNeal 12. Ice Cream Man: Roy Pridgeon 13. Jester: Matt Pagliarulo 14. Big Kahuna: Shane England Results '''Arena Tour Charlotte 'Event 1: Northern Nightmare '' ''Event 2: Northern Nightmare '' ''Event 3: Grave Digger '' '''Albany' Event 1: Northern Nightmare Event 2: Northern Nightmare Event 3: Monster Mutt Southaven Event 1: Event 2: Event 3: '' '' '''Stadium Tour #1' Toronto #1 Racing: Son-uva Digger Two Wheel Skills: VP Racing Fuels’ Mad Scientist Freestyle: Overkill Evolution Event Champion: Gas Monkey Garage Toronto #2 Racing: Gas Monkey Garage Two Wheel Skills: VP Racing Fuels’ Mad Scientist Freestyle: Grave Digger Event Champion:VP Racing Fuels’ Mad Scientist San Antonio #1 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: San Antonio #2 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Houston # Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle; Event Champion: Detroit #1 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Arlington Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Anaheim # Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: El Paso #1 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: El Paso #2 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Stadium Tour #2 New Orleans Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Tampa #2 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Indianapolis Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Worcester (Arena Weekend) '''Event 1: Event 2: Event 3: Event 4: '''Jacksonville Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: St. Louis #1 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: St. Louis #2 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Detroit #2 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Stadium Tour #3 Tampa #1 Racing: El Toro Loco Two Wheel Skills: Grave Digger Freestyle: El Toro Loco Event Champion: El Toro Loco Orlando Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: San Diego #2 'Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: ''Event Champion: '''Anaheim # Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Oakland #1 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Oakland #2 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Nampa (Arena) Event 1: Event 2: Event 3: Vancouver (Arena) Reno (Arena) Event 1: Event 2: Event 3: Event 4: Stadium Tour #4 Anaheim #1 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: San Diego #1 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Anaheim # Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Glendale Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Houston # Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Miami #1 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Miami #2 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Atlanta #1 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Atlanta #2 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Biloxi (Arena) Event 1: Event 2: Event 3: Raleigh (Arena) Event 1: Event 2: Points Total Arena Tour # Northern Nightmare - 208 # Grave Digger - 206 # Monster Mutt 184 # Scooby-Doo - 171 # Stinger Unleashed - 153 # Nitro Menace - 121 # Jail Bird - 101 # Master of Disaster - 86 Stadium Tour 1 # VP Mad Scientist - 68 # Gas Monkey Garage - 66 # Son-uva Digger - 65 # Overkill Evolution - 61 # Grave Digger - 56 # Dragon - 55 # Barbarian - 46 # Scooby-Doo - 44 # Bounty Hunter - 41 # Iron Outlaw - 38 # Hotsy - 27 # Xtreme Diesel - 21 # Rammunition - 18 # Black Stallion - 18 Stadium Tour 2 Stadium Tour 3 # El Toro Loco - 40 # Grave Digger - 39 # The Black Pearl - 32 # Max-D - 23 # Over Bored - 22 # Pirate’s Curse - 21 # Brodozer/Zombie - 21 # Monster Mutt - 21 # Team Hot Wheels Firestorm - 20 # Scarlet Bandit - 19 # Wild Flower - 18 # Bounty Hunter - 15 # Scooby-Doo - 14 # Time Flys - 3 Stadium Tour 4 # Grave Digger- 41 # Avenger - 31 # Whiplash - 30 # Monster Mutt - 27 # Mutant - 27 # Megalodon - 24 # Max-D - 23 # Jester - 21 # El Toro Loco - 17 # Ice Cream Man - 14 # Big Kahuna - 12 # Xtermigator - 12 # Great Clips Mohawk Warrior -12 # Stone Crusher - 10 Trivia * Even though four of the tours are named stadium tours they include at least on arena stop each. Category:2018 events